


Proved You Wrong

by AlexBonielIo



Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Jimmy Collins & Kyle Bishop, Kyle Didn't Die, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBonielIo/pseuds/AlexBonielIo
Summary: Jimmy and Tom talk about Kyle





	Proved You Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Smash, and as always, found something to ship. And then my favorite character died. So.

It was roughly two hours after the Tony Awards when Jimmy pulled Tom away from the rest of the raging party and massive amounts of alcohol. Tom had a glass of wine in his hand, and Jimmy, who was trying to stay sober, had a glass of water.

"Congratulations on the win," Jimmy told Tom as they stood just outside the bar where everyone else was celebrating. "You beat me for best score."

"Are you upset?" Tom asked tentatively, because if that was what this was about, he wasn't really ready to have this arguement. It was a good night.

"No. We won the award I wanted, Best Book. This was all always for Kyle, and all the shit he's put up with, he deserved it."

They both glanced through the window of the bar, finding Kyle within just a few seconds. He was standing with Karen, Ana, and Julia, a beer in his hand, and laughing at something. Even from the distance, in the lights of bar, Tom could see the way his eyes lit up, and it brought a fond smile to his face. Kyle really had deserved it, the way Tom believed he deserved every good thing that could ever happen to a kid like Kyle.

"You're a good friend to him," Tom remarked, turning back to Jimmy, who scoffed and took a sip from his water glass.

"I'm not. He'll be the first to tell you. I'm a terrible friend. He puts up with me anyway. He's the best friend I ever could have asked for. So I think I owe it to him to talk to you."

"Am I seriously getting a shovel talk?" Tom asked, stunned by the prospect of it. He was forty years old. He didn't get shovel talks anymore. Even if it was over someone like Kyle.

Of course, this... relationship was also something he hadn't expected. Kyle was twenty-three years old, just a kid, just getting started. It was supposed to just be a one night stand that had happened when they'd both been drinking. Kyle had been starstruck and drunk, and had followed Tom out of the bar, like he hadn't had a boyfriend, like it wasn't a stupid idea to have a one night stand with the director of their competition. It hadn't stayed as a simple affair for long. Kyle was bright, smart, sweet. He drew people in with a light and a softness, a kindness that was unparalleled. And Tom had been no exception.

"Well, he's my best friend. Gotta make sure you're good enough for him."

"And how are you going to make sure of that?" Tom asked in spite of himself, smiling. He was intrigued.

"Good question. He clearly thinks you are, but considering he was in love with me once, I don't trust his judgement on men. Look, you're some bigshot director and songwriter. You're everything he's ever wanted in life all wrapped up in one person, and at first, I think he was just starstruck by that. But he's not anymore. Because he finally has everything he wanted, for himself, and he doesn't need it from anyone else anymore. So he's staying with you because he actually cares about you. A lot."

"I care about him, too."

Jimmy grinned, glancing over at Tom and shrugging a shoulder absently. "Yeah, that's why I'm not threatening you. I believe that. Just... You're about twice his age. Don't... take advantage of that. He deserves better than that."

"I know he does," Tom promised lightly. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" 

"Speak of the devil," Jimmy laughed, and they both turned to the door of the bar, where Kyle was standing. "You," he answered as an afterthought.

"Oh, God," Kyle sighed, stepping off the step that led up to the door and walking to Tom, lacing their fingers together. Tom smiled at the gesture and didn't argue with it. "Please don't let him scare you away. Whatever he's telling you about me is--"

"Probably very true," Jimmy interrupted, "but I'm only telling him the good things."

"There's a first time for everything," Kyle gasped, but he was smiling faintly. "Get inside and kiss Karen. She's starting to think that you're avoiding her." Jimmy grinned and patted Kyle on the back as he passed him, disappearing into the bar. "He didn't scare you off, did he?" Kyle asked as soon as Jimmy was out of earshot.

"No. I don't think that's possible."

"Oh, you'd be surprised. He is the reason Blake dumped me, after all."

"I thought Blake dumped you because you were sleeping with me," Tom remarked casually.

Kyle stammered with words for a moment before slapping Tom's chest lightly. "That's so not the point."

"I know it's not. He's just watching out for you. Like a good friend should. Making sure I'm good enough."

"You're more than good enough," Kyle scoffed, turning to face Tom, barely any space left between them.

"I'm glad you believe that. You're special, Kyle. You're going to go far in this life. Not just as a writer, as a person."

Kyle's answering smile was soft, sweet, and it made Tom feel like he hadn't since he was a teenager. He'd thought he was too old for the stereotypical butterflies and the sparks and the fireworks and all of that, but Kyle had proved him wrong. About more than one thing.

"Just promise you're not going to meet someone else that you're going to get startstruck over and cheat on me with," Tom teased lightly.

"That was a once in a lifetime thing," Kyle responded. "You're once in a lifetime." He closed the distance between them by pressing his lips to Tom's lightly, and Tom kissed back, feeling lighter and happier than he had in years. He hadn't thought anything could be better than finally winning a Tony Award, but here was Kyle Bishop, yet again, proving him wrong.


End file.
